


Lazy Afternoon

by Zirigosa



Category: HP, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, OC, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Here’s something i wrote a couple weeks ago.I usually do not upload anything at all, but somehow I tried to give it a go and … Well, here I am!Of course none of the characters belong to me, and the lovely OC in this text belongs to my dearest friend Drew (@drew-winchester on tumblr. <3 you should absolutely check out her blog, her art is fantastic!!)Please bare with me, english isn’t my first language.I wrote more different stories and I consider uploading them one by one as well with time, so… More to come!





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s something i wrote a couple weeks ago.  
> I usually do not upload anything at all, but somehow I tried to give it a go and … Well, here I am!  
> Of course none of the characters belong to me, and the lovely OC in this text belongs to my dearest friend Drew (@drew-winchester on tumblr. <3 you should absolutely check out her blog, her art is fantastic!!)
> 
> Please bare with me, english isn’t my first language.
> 
> I wrote more different stories and I consider uploading them one by one as well with time, so… More to come!

„A Cake?“ Rey giggled eyebrows knit, eyes squinted, as she gazed into the sky, where her dear friend Neville seemed to see sweet pastries in the big clouds above their heads.  
„Yes, can’t you see it?“ He asked, tracing lines with his fingers. „With three layers, to be exact. The bottom one, the middle layer, and the top.“  
„I see…“ Rey nodded. „What filling?“  
„Huh?“ „What filling would it be? Chocolate would be great.“  
„You make me all hungry Rey.“ Neville chuckled, rubbing his stomach. „But yes, maybe a chocolate banana cream filling.“  
How gorgeous this would be… A good slice of cake and a nice, hot cup of tea. These lazy afternoons sure made him hungry.  
Neville enjoyed having his time off from school, learning and practicing spells. Sometimes all he needed was a moment like that, and with Rey he shared many of these.  
„And there’s a rabbit!“  
„This is what i see too!“ She crossed her arms behind the head. „Sitting on his pushy tail.“  
As time passed by, she really felt good next to her best friend. She always considered him a someone she could talk with, no matter what, and Neville saw as much in Rey as she did in him.  
They simply got each others back. 

Rey shivered, as the wind freshened up a bit. „Are you cold?“ Neville noticed. „Not much, just for as long the sun hides behind the rabbit.“ She joked, as Neville sat up to move a little bit closer.  
„Maybe we should get back, we’re here since… Hours i guess.“ He bent his legs to wrap his arms around it, thinking out loud for a moment.  
„We could go back to learn for tomorrow.“ This always was a frightening thought, feeling the pressure of incoming exams made Neville uncomfortable.  
Rey gave him a one sided smile. She knew he’d do fine and his worries were all unnecessary.

„I’d say first of all we try to make you smile again!“  
Neville couldn’t react fast enough as her finger nudged his side and made him squeak a little bit . „No! Not this again!“ He giggled, covering the area.  
„I’ve got one of these too, you know!“ He raised a finger trying to poke Rey but she was as briskly as a ferret. „If you’re trying this you have to be faster!“  
Neville crouched like a young stray cat as he jumped forward to playfully push Rey back into the grass. „Nooo!“ She chuckled dramatically, not being able to do much against his pokes- He tickled her, until she gave up, breathing, laughing and waving with her arms.  
„I give uuup!“  
„Good then!“  
Neville laid back beside her, smirking, knowing this wasn’t the whole thing- And he was right. As soon as he seemed relaxed she gave him another poke.  
„We called a truce!!“ He laughed.  
„Never said that one…“ Nonetheless she stopped leaning on her best friend, closing her eyes for a moment. He sighed happily, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her a bit closer.

These blissful moments were the best. „Are you still cold?“  
„Not at all.“ She replayed. How comfortable and secure she felt. He turned his head, looking her in the eye. „Great.“  
She smirked, watching his face carefully. „… You’re not going to give up on that one, aren’t you?“ He asked softly. „How could I, it’s a task for life, to be honest. And i am still stuck at the same amount than yesterday.“  
„Guess it’s really a task for life then.“  
He felt all natural, not afraid or anxious when she was with him. And he knew Rey sometimes hid her fears as well. She was tough, strong, standing for him against the others.  
But Neville knew she was just as vulnerable as everybody sometimes. She just hid it very well. She snuggled her forehead against his chest as grinned and caressed her back.  
He was grateful having a friend like her.  
His life was much brighter and colorful with her around. 

So they just were there.  
Enjoying the moment in their arms, leaning against each other, giving the strength they both needed from time to time. No words needed, only the wind softly blowing in the treetops, the warm sun and the deep connection they both shared.


End file.
